


Work of Art

by allthatglitters



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, GlamRPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatglitters/pseuds/allthatglitters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt by wenchpixie at the fic_promptly comm on Dreamwidth: Glam RPF Adam/Tommy, Lipstick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work of Art

Sutan spends ages deliberating over the perfect shade of lipstick for Tommy that night, testing and discarding over a dozen before settling finally on a deep blood-red. Careful and precise, he lines Tommy's lips and paints them with the rich hue.

"Gorgeous!" He pronounces, finally satisfied with his creation.

Tommy glances quickly at the mirror, grins at Sutan's reflection, and wanders away. Sutan just shakes his head. Tommy really does not adequately appreciate his efforts, he feels.

He's wrong. Tommy appreciates them a whole fucking lot, three hours later, when that vibrant shade is smeared along Adam's cock instead. It looks so obscene, Adam's skin flushed and stained with the lipstick, every touch of Tommy's mouth to his cock recorded and mapped for posterity. It makes Tommy want to play, to drag this out until he's covered the whole thing in deep red marks, to see how much he can accomplish here, a challenge to himself. It makes him want to take photographs (and fuck, that thought makes him want to check he locked the door. Fucking Isaac and his fucking Twitpic account) so he can see this again, so he can show it off, because it's a fucking work of ART here.

Adam's getting impatient though, hips twitching upwards and his hands grabbing at Tommy's hair more insistently now, so maybe that isn't a plan for today. Tommy licks his lips, tasting the last remnants of the lipstick, and opens his mouth.


End file.
